I Am Prince
by Viechan Blackcherry
Summary: Flashback awal pertemuan Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sasori. Dan datangnya kekasih Sakura ke Jepang untuk even lomba Judo. RnR please! Chap 7 updet.
1. Chapter 1

**I AM PRINCE**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**Sakura × Sasuke**

**Genre**

**Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

**Inspirasi**

**Terinspirasi dari serial comics karya Aikawa Saki yang judulnya juga sama, tapi Vie rubah dari asli komiknya.**

**Summary**

Sakura Haruno seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, dengan ciri khas rambutnya yang seperti permen kapas, Sakura sangatlah benci dengan yang namanya judo. Tiba-tiba datanglah Sasuke pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dengan keahliannya bermain judo, dengan santainya dia menunjuk Sakura sebagai managernya. Bagaimanakah penderitaan Sakura yang harus selalu melayani Sasuke yang egois?

•

•

•

≠**BlackCherry≠**

Chapter 1

Konoha High School adalah sekolahan favorit yang bertempat di tengah-tengah kota besar Tokyo. Sekolahan ini bertaraf internasional yang tidak diragukan lagi kualitas dan fasilitasnya, murid-muridnya sendiri semuanya dari kalangan atas, tetapi sekolahan ini juga menyediakan beasiswa bagi murid yang memang berprestasi. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang berasal dari luar negeri, hanya karena ingin menuntut ilmu di sekolahan yang terkenal akan fasilitas dan kesuksesan setelah lulus dari sekolahan KHS.

Di halaman sekolahan yang sangat luas itu, terlihat murid-murid perempuan KHS yang berkumpul untuk menunggu idola-idola mereka yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler judo. Mereka sangat histeris saat idola-idola mereka datang. Diantara pemain-pemain judo yang terkenal dengan ketampanan, kekayaan, dan kepandaiannya bermain judo yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh karena jika kalian menantang mereka , maka nasib kalian akan sangat menggenaskan.

Sebut saja **Sasuke Uchiha** dengan ciri khas rambut raven yang mencuat ke belakang dan mata onyxnya yang tajam. Pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dengan ketampanan, kekayaan, dan kecerdasannya yang di atas rata-rata. Sangat dingin dan irit bicara, namun itulah titik pesona Sasuke yang digila-gilai para murid perempuan, bahkan diluar sekolahpun tetap terkenal. Yang saat ini dia sedang keluar dari mobil Lamborghininya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang tertuju pada fans girlnya.

"Kyaaaaa, Sasuke-ku~n"

"Ohayou Sasu-cha~n"

"Kyaaa tampan seperti biasa"

**Akasuna Sasori **dengan ciri khas rambut merah dan wajah baby facenya, Sasori selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, karena siapapun yang melihatnya pasti sangat gemas dengan wajah Sasori. Sasori sendiri terkenal dengan kemampuannya bermain judo dan kekayaannya. Mempunyai gelang kesayangan yang setiap hari dipakai dan tidak pernah mau melepaskannya, sampai-sampai gelang yang awalnya berwarna hitam dengan inisial SH itu sekarang berwarna hitam keabu-abuan. "Berisik, seperti biasa"gerutu Sasori, namun berlainan dengan gerutuannya wajah Sasori menampilkan senyuman yang menawan. Sontak para murid perempuan yang melihatnya bertambah berisik.

"Kyaaaa Sasori-ku~n kau menggemaskan sekali~"

"Aaaah aku ingin mencubit pipinya"

**Naruto Uzumaki **berambut pirang jabrik, dengan mata biru laut yang meneduhkan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Naruto sangatlah berbeda dari sahabat-sahabat mereka, dia sangat hiperaktif dengan senyum lima jarinya yang selalu terpampang pada wajahnya, namun tidak mengindahkan bahwa dia sangatlah keren. Termasuk anak tunggal dan ahli waris dari perusahaan Uzumaki Corp. "Tapi, tanpa mereka kita tidak bisa terkenal sampai seperti inikan?hehehe".

"Kyaaa Narutoku~n kau kere~n"

"Kyaaa Naruto-kun tersenyum pada kita, kyaaaa"

Sasuke, Sasori, dan Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan pekikan dan jeritan para fans girl mereka. "Emh, apa nanti kita jadi mencari manager?" tanya Naruto pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang sepertinya tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya itu.

"Hn, pertanyaan bodoh"dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, Sasuke berjalan dengan gagahnya.

"Aaah kau teme, sekali-kali ramah padaku kenapa sih?"gerutu Naruto tidak terima atas jawaban Sasuke yang tidak memuaskan baginya.

Sedangkan Sasori menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bosan, dirinya tidak ingin berkomentar karena ia tahu pada akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini seperti biasa. Seakan-akan Sasuke sebagai Tom dan Naruto sebagai Jerry, yang tidak akan pernah ada yang mengalah.

"Ahhh Ino~ aku mau kau bawa kemana,"ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas sepinggang yang saat ini tergerai indah, kulitnya yang putih mulus tanpa ada jerawat atau bekasnya, mata emerlad yang berbinar indah, dan bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink alami sangat menawan, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan menjadikannya pacar, saat ini ia sedang diseret paksa sahabatnya yang bernama Ino. Ino tak kalah cantiknya dengan Sakura, dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir setengah dari rambutnya, sangatlah manis dengan mata sapphire, kulitnya yang putih mulus, bibirnya yang mungil, dan selalu mengikuti fashion tren terbaru, membuat siapa saja pasti iri akan kecantikan dan kedewasaannya.

"Sudahlah Sakuraaa, kau diam saja!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino Sakura itu hanya merengut kesal, namun wajahnya malah terlihat semakin imut, Ino yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, bagi Ino Sakura adalah sahabat yang sangat polos dan sangat mudah ditebak. Maka dari itulah Ino selalu melindungi Sakura, karena takut Sakura kenapa-kenapa, apalagi Sakura sangat ceroboh.

≠**BlackCherry≠**

"Sasori, Sasuke kemana? Sebentar lagi pemilihan akan dimulai!"pekik Naruto panik.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto, nanti juga dia akan datang"ucap Sasori tenang deng wajah yang tersenyum pada fans-fansnya yang saat ini antri di ruang latihan judo untuk pemilihan manager judo.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kalau lama bagaimana?hadu~h apalagi di sini makin ramai, pengap tahu!"

"Hn,"

"Apa itu? Kenapa kau jadi seperti si Teme?"sambil duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka, Naruto masih saja tidak berhenti-henti bicara yang menurut Sasori tidak penting itu.

"Adu~h kapan mulainya sih"ucap seorang gadis berambut merah dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada wajahnya yang berkeringat itu.

"Iya, lama sekali"ucap gadis berambut coklat tepat di samping gadis berambut merah itu.

Gerutu-gerutuan dari para peminat menjadi manager judo itu semakin lama semakin tak terkendali.

"Semuanya diharap diam! Sebentar lagi pemilihan manager judo akan dimulai! Aku harap kalin bersabar!"teriak Naruto pada semua murid yang berkumpul di ruangan itu.

"Pelan-pelan Ino~"rengek Sakura

"Nah sudah sampai, sekarang lihatlah ke sekeliling,"ucap Ino bangga, sedangkan Sakura masih memegangi tangannya yang lecet akibat di seret Ino dengan paksa tadi.

Tampak para murid yang kebanyakan perempuan berdesak-desakan, sepertinya mereka menunggu sesuatu yang penting. "Eh?Ino, sebenarnya ada apa ini?"tanya Sakura pada Ino yang ikut berdesak-desakan juga agar berada di tempat terdepan, Sakura yang melihatnya langsung panik, karena Sakura masih berada di belakang. Lalu Sakura mencari Ino walaupun Sakura tahu itu akan sia-sia.

"Kyaaa!"tiba-tiba kaki Sakura tersandung dan hampir saja bibirnya yang mungil mencium lantai, kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Seketika sakura menatap orang yang memeluknya yang masih tetap pada posisi itu, saat Sakura menatapnya bagaikan terhipnotis mata orang yang menolongnya.

**Sakura pov**

Saat aku melihatnya bagaikan aku terhipnotis mata onyxnya yang setajam mata elang itu. Dia sangat tampan, bahkan hampir mirip dengan Lee Min Hoo aktor favorit Sakura. Bahkan tanpa Sakura sadari bibirnya terbuka seperti orang yang melihat Ice cream kesukaannya dimakan orang lain.

"Hn, sampai kapan kau akan berekspresi seperti orang yang bodoh?"

Deg!

"A-apa?"huh, aku kira dia orang baik, ternyata dia sangat dingin, apalagi kata-katanya yang setajam pisau itu. Aku yang sadar langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badanku berkali-kali dan berujar, "A-arigatou, sudah menolongku,"

"Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus menjadi managerku!"ucap orang itu ketus, bukan itu bukan permintaan, tapi lebih tepatnya perintah yang harus dituruti, lihat saja matanya yang menatapku tajam itu, aku sampai takut melihatnya.

"M-manager?maksudnya manager apa?"ucapku dengan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Manager judo!"

"Eh?"seketika aku langsung mengangkat wajahku, manager judo?yang benar saja...sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah mau, aku sekolah di sinikan ingin menjadi murid SMU yang feminim, bagaimana ini?.

**Tsudzuku**

Hai hai hai~ Vie datang lagi dengan membawa fic yang terinspirasi dari komik I am prince karya Aikawa Saki, tapi udah Vie rubah semua kok, karena Vie ngambil dari komiknya Cuma tentang judonya hehehe.

Oke, sekian dulu dari Vie, mohon saran dan concritnya ya Minna-san.

Akhir kata Review*puppyeyes*


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM PRINCE**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**Sakura × Sasuke**

**Genre**

**Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

**Inspirasi**

**Terinspirasi dari serial comics karya Aikawa Saki yang judulnya juga sama, tapi Vie rubah dari asli komiknya.**

**Summary**

Sakura Haruno seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, dengan ciri khas rambutnya yang seperti permen kapas, Sakura sangatlah benci dengan yang namanya judo. Tiba-tiba datanglah Sasuke pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dengan keahliannya bermain judo, dengan santainya dia menunjuk Sakura sebagai managernya. Bagaimanakah penderitaan Sakura yang harus selalu melayani Sasuke yang egois?

•

•

•

≠**BlackCherry≠**

Chapter 2

Di taman belakang sekolahan KHS yang indah dan banyak bermacam-macam pohon rindang yang terawat itu, tampak dua gadis yang berdebat sedari tadi di bawah pohon rindang yang teduh itu.

"Bagaimana ini Ino? Aku tetap tidak mau jadi manager judo~"rengek Sakura pada sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Ino yang dari tadi mendengar ocehan Sakura menatapnya dengan bosan.

"Hhh, kau sudah menanyakan hal itu ratusan kali nona Sakura~"ucap Ino bosan, "Lagi pula, apa susahnya menjadi manager? Apalagi kau menangani pangeran-pangeran sekolah Sakura...hhh, demi apa? Banyak siswi-siswi yang mengantri hanya untuk mengikuti seleksi menjadi manager judo?"ucap Ino dengan tidak sabar, Ino yang melihat Sakura masih lesu memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, "Ayolah Sakura~jangan begitu, nanti aku ikut sedih,"ucap Ino dengan sangat mendramatisir.

Sakura yang melihat Ino seperti itu langsung gelagapan, "Ba-baik, aku mau!"dengan terpaksa Sakura menuruti perintah Ino, "Sudah kuduga, pasti kau mau!"ucap Ino dengan bersemangat, lalu Ia berdiri dan menarik Sakura untuk berdiri juga.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita ke Sasuke-kun,"ucap Ino sembari tersenyum senang.

"Iya-iya"dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura berjalan gontai, mengikuti langkah-langkah cepat Ino.

≠**BlackCherry≠**

Sedangkan di tempat lain, pangeran-pangeran KHS yang berada di ruang ekskul judo itu sedang berdebat hebat.

"Belum juga dimulai, tapi kau sudah dengan seenaknya memilih seorang gadis tanpa sepengetahuan kita! Bahkan, sahabatmu sendiri belum tahu seperti apa itu manager yang kau pilih!"protes Naruto yang tidak terima dengan Sasuke, "Apa kau tidak punya belas kasihan pada murid-murid yang sudah beberapa jam mengantri? Tapi kau malah...hah! sudahlah, aku capek. "setelah mengeluarkan pendapatnya, Naruto pergi keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tak kusangka, Naruto kalau marah menyeramkan ya?"ucap Sasori tenang, "Tapi, aku juga setuju dengan pendapat Naruto. Namun, apapun keputusanmu aku akan mengikutimu, karena aku yakin kau mempunyai alasan yang kuatkan?"

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam, mulai menjawab pendapat Sasori yang begitu tulus, "Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?"dengan dingin Sasuke menatap Sasori, sungguh sebenarnya Sasuke sangat geram pada Sasori yang selalu membelanya, walaupun iya salah tetap saja dibela.

"Karena aku sudah lama mengenalmu, walaupun kau mendapat masalah sebesar apapun, kau pasti akan tetap memendam dan menyelesaikannya sendiri,"tersenyum tipis, Sasori lalu berjalan keluar, namun belum sampai keluar Sasori berbicara pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Sasuke. "Seperti saat kita mencintai gadis yang sama, lalu jika gadis itu kembali, apakah kita akan seperti dulu lagi?"dengan tatapan sendu Sasori keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dia sudah kembali Sasori, apapun yang terjadi───jangan seperti dulu"ucap Sasuke pelan pada dirinya sendiri, dengan tatapan sendu Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan memejamkan matanya.

Brak!

Baru sekejap Sasuke memejamkan matanya, Ia dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang membuka pintu dengan kasarnya. Lalu datanglah Ino yang memasang tampang senang, sedangkan Sakura yang berada di belakang Ino hanya merengut imut, Ino yang melihat Sakura masih terdiam di tempat langsung mendesak Sakura agar berbicara.

"A-aku mau menjadi manager klubmu,"ucap Sakura dengan nada sedikit bergetar dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan Sakura tersenyum tertahan, namun di dalam hatinya yang terdalam Ia takut melakukan kesalahan seperti dulu. "Baiklah, mulai besok kau sudah menjadi manager klub judo"ucap Sasuke dengan mempertahankan imegnya.

"I-iya, kalau begitu aku k-keluar dulu, permisi"setelah mengucapkan itu Sakura berlari menuju atap sekolahan, "Hhh, argh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks aku tidak mau menjadi managernya! Akukan sudah berjanji pada dia,"teriak Sakura frustasi saat sampai di atap gedung, Sakura mengingat kata-katanya alau dia harus menghindari apapun yang namanya judo.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus melewati rintangan-rintangan yang ada di depanmu,"ucap seorang pria tampan bermata lavender, Ia menatap Sakura dengan lembut, "Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu,"

"Eh?"Sakura yang mendengar suara itu sontak menoleh ke sampingnya, wajahnya terlihat pilu bekas air matapun masih ada, "Aku mungkin telah kau lupakan, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu,"ucap Pria itu sembari menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura. Setelah melakukan itu pria itu pergi dengan sejuta pertanyaan bagi Sakura, siapa sebenarn ya pria itu?.

≠**BlackCherry≠**

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat Sakura pergi menatapnya sendu, "Kenapa?"tanya Sasuke pelan pada Ino yang masih berada di ruangan itu, "Walaupun aku memperbolehkannya, tapi jangan harap aku akan mendukungmu!"jawab Ino dengan melirik Sasuke sinis, lalu Ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apa tak ada kesempatan kedua untukku"ucap Sasuke pelan sembari memejamkan matanya.

Teng Teng Teng

Suara bel Sekolah yang menandakan habisnya pelajaran, tampak murid-murid KHS yang berbondong-bondong pulang.

"Sakura, maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu,"ucap Ino bersalah, "Tidak apa-apa Ino, kau selalu saja mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Lagi pula aku tahu arah rumahku."ucap Sakura kesal, "Baiklah-baiklah, yasudah kalau begitu sampai jumpa~?teriak Ino sembari berlari. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, "Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang"setapak demi setapak Sakura berjalan, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menepuk bahunya lumayan keras, "K-kau Sakurakan?"ucap seorang pria tampan bersurai merah terkejut.

Sakura yang melihat pria itu hanya membisu bingung, kenapa hari ini Sakura dikejutkan dengan pria-pria misterius?

**TSUDZUKU**

Hai~ chap 2 updet! Mohon bimbingannya Minna~

Emh, Vie nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi jadi minta reviewnya aja ya?

Dan mohon maaf Vie nggak bisa balas Review, soalnya udah ngantuk XD

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM PRINCE**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**Sakura × Sasuke**

**Genre**

**Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

**Inspirasi**

**Terinspirasi dari serial comics karya Aikawa Saki yang judulnya juga sama, tapi Vie rubah dari asli komiknya.**

**Summary**

Sakura Haruno seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, dengan ciri khas rambutnya yang seperti permen kapas, Sakura sangatlah benci dengan yang namanya judo. Tiba-tiba datanglah Sasuke pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dengan keahliannya bermain judo, dengan santainya dia menunjuk Sakura sebagai managernya. Bagaimanakah penderitaan Sakura yang harus selalu melayani Sasuke yang egois?

Thanks to :** Lucy Uchino, Gha mika chiiyamada, Sasusakulovers, haru-no-yuki, Aiko Uchiha, uchiharuno phorepeerr, Sakura Centrik, Cherry SS, Beky.**

•

•

•

≠**BlackCherry≠**

Chapter 3

Gadis itu masih menatap pria tampan bersurai merah dengan dahi berkerut, merasa terabaikan pria itupun mengenalkan diri, "Aku Sasori,"ujar Sasori antusias, namun Sasori juga bingung, mengapa Sakura tidak mengingatnya?.

"Emh maaf, Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"Sakura menatap Sasori dengan penasaran, "A-apakah kau temanku dulu di Konoha? Kalau benar, **maaf,**"ujar Sakura dengan lesu.

Angin berhembus kencang, hamburan-hamburan dedaunan berterbang tak menentu, melewati dua sejoli yang masih berdiri di luar gerbang sekolahan KHS sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasori memejamkan matanya sejenak, saat Ia membuka mata dilihatnya Sakura yang menatapnya penasaran dengan kedua pipi memerah entah karena kedinginan atau apa, namun Sasori harus mengakui bahwa sekarang Sakura bertambah cantik dan menarik.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"Sasori menatap Sakura dengan lembut, _"seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu gadis kecilku, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau melupakanku? begitu bencinyakah kau padaku?"batin Sasori._

Sakura yang merasa Sasori begitu lembut padanya semakin merasa bersalah, memangnya dulu Ia pernah berbuat apa sehingga Sasori menatapnya begitu lembut. "Karena aku hilang ingatan saat aku kelas 2 SMP. Kata Dokter itu hanya sementara, tapi sampai saat ini hanya sedikit yang aku ingat."Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, lalu Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum semangat.

Grep!

"Mau kemana?"tanya Sasori yang ditarik paksa Sakura, namun Sasori tersenyum tipis bagi Sasori Sakura tetaplah Sakura, walaupun sudah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu, tapi sifat Sakura tetap sama. Itulah yang membuat Sasori selalu ingin melindunginya, walaupun Sakura ceria dan selalu bersemangat, namun di dalamnya Sakura sangatlah rapuh.

Setelah Sasori merasa pegangan Sakura melonggar Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya yang membuat Sasori terkejut. Di sekelilingnya tampak berbagai macam bunga, berbagai wahana dan pepohonan yang rindang, yah inilah taman dekat sekolah KHS tempat yang banyak dikunjungi para remaja dan anak-anak bermain, dan bagi Sasori tempat ini juga menyimpan sejuta kenangan bahagia maupun sedih.

Dilihatnya Sakura yang berjalan menuju ayunan berwarna merah darah itu, lalu mendudukinya.

"Kamu kelas berapa?"tanya Sakura pada Sasori

"Kelas 2-1,"jawab Sasori yang berada di belakang Sakura, sembari menarik dan mendorong ayunan yang di duduki Sakura pelan.

"Wah kelas unggulan ya? Hebat aku harus memanggil Senpai dong,"goda Sakura sembari menelengkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Sasori saja, pakai sufiks Kun juga boleh."dengan tersenyum menggoda Sasori berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura.

Drrt Drrt

"Emh sebentar ya Senpai,"Sakura lalu mengambil hp flip pink kesayangannya, sebelum memencet tombol hijau Sakura melihat layar hpnya dengan tersenyum tipis. "_Annyeong Oppa,_ kenapa menelfon jam segini? Biasanya juga malam, Oppa merindukanku ya?"tanya Sakura riang pada orang di sebrang sana dengan tersenyum lebar.

'Kalau ya kenapa? Hn, liburan nanti aku akan ke jepang untuk penelitian penemuan manusia langkah sepertimu.'jawab orang di sebrang dengan nada datar, walaupun begitu Sakura yang sudah mengenal lama orang itu mengerti semua makna perkataan orang itu yang selalu datar.

"A-apa kau bilang? Ghrr awas saja kau kalau kesini, aku pasti akan menjadikanmu _kimchi_ yang kuremas-remas sampai tak berbentuk!"jawab Sakura histeris dan melompat-lompat tak jelas. Sontak saja orang yang berada di taman melihat Sakura sweetdrop ria ada juga yang memfoto-foto tidak jelas*?*, sedangkan Sasori menahan malu dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

'Hn, kalau begitu nikmati hari-harimu sebelum aku ke jepang untuk mengurungmu ke sangkar emasmu!'setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu orang yang berjarak berkilo-kilo meter itu menutup telfonnya.

"Hufft, dasar tuan panda irit bicara muka dataaaar!"teriak Sakura memaki-maki seseorang yang seenaknya jidat itu.

Sasori yang melihatnya menatap Sakura penasaran, siapa yang menelfon? Dari makian Sakura itu sangatlah mirip dengan ciri-ciri Sasuke. "Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

"Seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku,"jawab Sakura tulus sembari mengulum senyum manis.

≠**BlackCherry≠**

"Hosh hosh hosh, adu-duh cape~k,"rengek Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, gara-gara pembicaraannya bersama Sasori kemarin Ia jadi tidak bisa tidur, sehinggan bangun kesiangan dan nyaris saja terlambat.

"Huft...aku harus cepat, kelasku-kan masih di lantai 3 haduh-duh~"

Saat Sakura akan memasuki lift Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa di dalam ada seseorang, "Hn, kenapa baru pergi?"tanya seorang lelaki tampan berambut raven dengan mata setajam elang.

"Eh, Uchiha-san? I-iya tadi saya bangun kesiangan,"jawab Sakura gugup, bagaimana tidak? Dia hanya berdua saja dengan pangeran sekolah yang selalu dipuja-puja siswi KHS, selain itu dia juga baru saja mendapat masalah dengannya.

"Tidak perlu memakai bahasa formal, dan panggil saja aku Sasuke."dengan wajah datar Sasuke menatap lurus di depannya, Sakura lalu mencoba melirik Sasuke sebentar dan menangkap basah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum tipis menghadap pintu lift.

Ting

"Sampai kapan kau membuka mulutmu seperti itu, bisa-bisa lalat masuk ke mulutmu."ujar Sasuke sembari menunggu Sakura yang sepertinya masih belum ngeh. Bermaksud menggoda Sasuke mendekatkan wajanhnya ke wajah Sakura agar sadar, bila dilihat dari depan mereka berdua terlihat sedang berciuman.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Ah senpai! Kenapa dekat sekali? Aku malu~"pekik Sakura sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah mungilnya.

Menyeringai tipis Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Sakura, "Yang terpenting kau akan terlambat dan dihukum."

"Ah benar! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Senpai."ucap Sakura terkejut dan langsung membungkuk hormat pada senpainya itu, lalu berlari terbirit-birit.

Sasuke yang melihat itu tersenyum menawan namun sedetik kemudian menatap punggung Sakura yang sudah menjauh dengan sendu, "Jadi benar kau lupa ingatan, apakah pukulan waktu itu sangat parah? Hh."

Tap tap tap

"Benar-banar parah, bahkan Ia koma selama 4 bulan lebih."ujar lelaki tampan bermata lavender menatap Sasuke tajam lalu pergi.

"Tunggu Neji, apa saja yang kau ketahui saat Sakura di Korea?"tanya Sasuke dengan membalas tatapan Neji tak kalah tajam.

"Huh! Aku kira kau juga menyewa mata-mata di sana, bukankah begitu TUA MUDA?"sindir Neji dengan penekanan kata terakhirnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu, kau pikir aku tega membiarkannya begitu saja pergi ke Korea?"

"Dia tidak akan pergi kalau saja kau tidak melakukannya,"

Sasuke yang merasa tersulut emosinya pergi begitu saja untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Jangan kau pikir akan mendapatkan dengan mudah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja mengambil bunga Sakura yang telah menutup rapat karenamu."ujar Neji dengan nada tegas.

**TSUDZUKU**

Hai Minna~ Vie kembali dengan membawa Chapter 3

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang udah review fic ini

Dan Vie sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritikan dari kalian, tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya?

Oke yang terakhir mohon

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM PRINCE**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**Sasuke ×Sakura**

**Genre**

**Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

**Inspirasi**

**Terinspirasi dari serial comics karya Aikawa Saki yang judulnya juga sama, tapi Vie rubah dari asli komiknya.**

**Summary**

Sakura Haruno seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, dengan ciri khas rambutnya yang seperti permen kapas, Sakura sangatlah benci dengan yang namanya judo. Tiba-tiba datanglah Sasuke pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dengan keahliannya bermain judo, dengan santainya dia menunjuk Sakura sebagai managernya. Bagaimanakah penderitaan Sakura yang harus selalu melayani Sasuke yang egois?

**Big Thanks To : Lucy Uchino, Gha mika chiiyamada, Sasusakulovers, haru-no-yuki, Aiko Uchiha, uchiharuno phorepeerr, Sakura Centrik, Cherry SS, Beky, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, Naomi Takara, Narukoko, Ninda Uchiharuno, Hyuuga Kimichi, saku v sasu, SS love, Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom.**

•

•

•

≠**BlackCherry≠**

**Chapter 4**

Tampak dua gadis cantik dari kerumunan para murid KHS di kantin, di tempat inilah para murid menganggap kantin bagaikan surga. Karena di tempat ini terdapat fasilitas-fasilitas mewah, bahkan menu makanannyapun tidak hanya dalam negeri namun juga luar negeri, tidak heran jika murid KHS yang berasal dari luar negeri dengan mudah bisa beradaptasi.

"Tadi kenapa bisa terlambat? Biasanya juga pagi,"tanya Ino sembari meminum jus jeruknya. Dilihatnya gadis polos bersurai merah muda yang sejak masuk kelas tadi wajahnya memerah. "Apakah kau sakit?"tanya Ino khawatir sembari menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Sakura yang emh...bisa dibilang lebar XD.

"Aku bangun kesiangan. Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"tanya Sakura heran.

"Dari awal kau masuk kelas hingga waktu istirahat pipimu bersemu merah, ditambah lagi tadi kau melamun terus. Memangnya kau ada masalah?"tanya Ino khawatir.

Mendengar itu sontak Sakura merabah-rabah wajahnya. "Benarkah? Ah mungkin karena itu,"ujar Sakura pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Ino.

"Jadi...sudah mulai rahasia-rahasiaan nih?"sindir Ino dengan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Ti-tidak Ino, kau ini apa-apaan sih?"sahut Sakura gelagapan.

SREK

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku ya! Kenapa kau selalu memendam masalahmu? Apa karena aku sudah tidak kau butuhkan?"dengan kasar Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa. Sungguh Ino sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura, tapi selalu begini, Saat Ino ingin menolongnya Sakura seperti menutup rapat-rapat masalahnya. Bahkan saat Ino menyukai seseorang dia selalu saja merasakan sakit hati, karena siapapun yang Ia suka pasti semuanya lebih memilih Sakura. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Ino sangat menyayangi Sakura lebih dari siapapun, tapi jika seperti ini terus lama-lama juga Ino merasa jenuh.

Mendengar perkataan Ino yang tajam itu mata Sakura terbelalak kaget, "INO, maksudmu apa? Tunggu,"melihat Ino yang tak menyahut Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Hanya karena masalah kecil saja seperti itu. Huft, nanti juga baikan lagi, pasti!"ujar Sakura pelan menyemangati dirinya sendiri sembari mencoba tersenyum.

≠**BlackCherry≠**

"Baiklah, rapat hari ini selesai."ujar seorang lelaki tampan berambut biru gelap dengan mata tajam bak elang.

Tampak beberapa orang berkemas keluar dari ruang rapat ekskul judo. Namun Sasori masih diam di tempat dengan tatapan yang menusuk pada Sasuke, merasa ditatap Sasukepun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasori. "Hn, kenapa masih di sini?"

"Apakah orang yang kau pilih sebagai manager itu Sakura Haruno?"tanya Sasori tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau bisa melihatnya nanti saat ekskul,"mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang menggantung Sasoripun mulai kesal, "Ya, kita lihat saja nanti. Tapi jika orang itu memang Sakura aku tidak setuju, apakah kau pikir dengan jadinya Sakura menjadi manager judo kau bisa seenaknya mempermainkan perasaannya lagi? Huh, tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan itu."desis Sasori sinis, lalu Ia keluar dan menutup ruangan dengan kasar.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah datar, namun dari sorotan matanya mengandung sejuta arti yang sulit ditebak.

Teeet Teeet Teeet

"Iya bye~"

"Bye~"

"Nanti jangan lupa ya?"

"Iya, tenang saja."

Begitulah suasana riuh para murid KHS saat keluar dari kelas. Sekarang mari kita lihat tokoh utama fic ini yang sedang dirundung masalah.

Tampak Sakura yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sembari membenahkan letak jam tangannya, namun tiba-tiba saja...

BRUK

"Ah saki~t,"rintih Sakura sembari menyentuh dengkulnya yang lecet dan sedikit berdarah.

Sedangkan korban tabrak yang ternyata Sasuke itu masih tak bergeming, Ia masih tetap berdiri kokoh di depan Sakura. "Apakah sesakit itu?"tanya Sasuke, sungguh walau Sasuke memasang wajah yang datar-datar saja namun Sasuke sangat khawatir pada Sakura, tapi karena harga dirinya yang setinggi langit itu Ia terpaksah sok dingin pada gadis yang sangat Ia cintai itu.

Namun Sakura tidak menjawab dengan kepala menunduk, baru saja Sasuke akan menolong Sakura tapi seseorang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa Saku?"tanya orang itu berambut merah dengan wajah baby facenya, Ia ikut duduk guna melihat wajah Sakura yang tertutupi rambut merah mudanya. Ia menyibakkan rambut Sakura, tercium bau chery dari rambut Sakura yang selembut sutra itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Sakura dan Sasori dengan dingin, tidak tahan dengan pemandangan di depannya itu Sasukepun pergi. Namun sebelum pergi Sasuke berujar dengan sinis pada Sasori, "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah."

Sakura yang mendengar itupun heran, namun Ia simpan pertanyaannya itu nanti pada Sasori. "Jangan perdulikan dia, dia hanya asal bicara.'ujar Sasori yang mengetahui dari wajah Sakura yang penasaran, "Lebih baik sekarang aku antar kau ke UKS."Sasori lalu menggendong Sakura ala bridal styel, sedangkan Sakura yang pada dasarnya memang polos itu hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasori yang terbuka. Eh, apa? Terbuka? Sontak saja Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya melihat Sasori yang sedang menggendongnya memakai pakaian judo, Sakura yang baru sadarpun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Apakah Senpai ikut ekskul judo?"Sakura tahu ini pertanyaan lucu, karena jawabannyapun sudah pasti ada di depan matanya.

"Apa kau tidak melihat kostumku Saku? Apa jangan-jangan matamu terbalik?"jawab Sasori dengan nada bercanda.

"Senpai orang kedua yang memanggil nama kecilku,"ujar Sakura pelan dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?"tanya Sasori penasaran.

Sedangkan Sakura yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis, "Suatu saat nanti pasti kau juga akan tahu Saso-kun."jawab Sakura dengan lembut.

Sasori sendiri yang dipanggil Sakura dengan sufiks _Kun_ sangat bahagia, karena rivalnya sendiripun tidak dipanggil Sakura seperti itu._ "Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Arigatou telah memberiku kesempatan Kami-sama."_batin Sasori percaya diri.

"Jadi kau sudah mau memanggilku dengan sufiks _kun, _hem?"goda Sasori pada Sakura yang membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Emh, kau sendirikan yang kemarin menyuruhku,"jawab Sakura dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang bermain di dada Sasori yang terbuka itu.

Sasori yang merasakan jari-jari Sakura di dadanyapun merasa geli dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena pipinya bersemu merah, Ia tidak mau Sakura melihatnya dengan wajah yang sewarna dengan tomat kesukaan rivalnya itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh ditambah lagi membawa beban yang beratnya minta ampun itu, akhirnya Sasori sampai di depan ruangan yang besar bertuliskan UKS pada pintu kacanya. Ruang UKS ini fasilitasnya sangatlah lengkap dengan perabotan-perabotan yang mewah dan kedap suara. Karena di sekolahan KHS sendiri terdapat jurusan kesehatan, peminatnyapun cukup banyak.

"Ha~h akhirnya."ujar Sasori legah, sembari mendudukkan Sakura pada tempat tidur berwarna putih. Setelah mendudukkan Sakura, Sasori berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan yang lumayan kecil tempat obat-obat dan alat-alat medis lainnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang Ia cari Sasori lalu kembali dan duduk di bawah untuk mengobati kaki Sakura yang terluka, setelah selesai mengobati Sasori duduk di samping Sakura dan menatap Sakura lembut. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya membalas tatapan Sasori dengan polos sembari tersenyum manis, "_Arigatou Saso-kun._"ujar Sakura lembut.

BRAK!

Suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar sontak membuat Sakura dan Sasori terkejut, baru saja Sakura akan berbicara, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang dengan tatapan tajam mengarah bergantian pada Sakura dan Sasori. "Apa kau lupa? Sekarang waktunya kau latihan judo, tinggal beberapa minggu lagi kita akan tanding dengan lawan yang kuat. Dan kau Sakura! Lebih baik kau pulang, kau tidak dibutuhkan saat ini yang ada kau hanya menyusahkan saja, tapi setelah lukamu sembuhmu...kau harus menjadi manager kami."setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke keluar dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Sasori lalu berdiri di depan Sakura dan menyentuhkan jarinya pada pipi Sakura yang mulus, membuat Sakura yang tadinya menatap pintu yang menjadi korban kekesalan Sasuke tadi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasori yang sangat dekat, hingga hembusan nafas Sasoripun menerpa wajah Sakura lembut. "Tidak perlu diambil hati...Sasuke memang seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke itu hanya menyuruhmu istirahat."

"Iya, ya sudah cepat latihan! Nanti Sasuke marah lagi!"ujar Sakura ceria.

"Baik, apa kau bisa pulang sendiri?"tanya Sasori perhatian.

Sakura lantas menggembungkan kedua pipinya lucu, kebiasaan saat Sakura ngambek. "Aku sudah dewasa Saso-ku~n."ujar Sakura sembari mencubit kedua pipi Sasori gemas. "Dari pada menjadi kakak kelasku, Saso-kun lebih pantas menjadi adikku."

"A-apa? Enak saja, mentang-mentang wajahku baby face begini-begini aku mempunyai banyak fansgirl, jadi hati-hati saja kau! Kalau begitu aku latihan dulu. Sampai bertemu besok Saku-chanku yang paling imut dan canti~k."goda Sasori sembari bergegas keluar sebalum kena bogem mentah Sakura.

"AWAS KAU SASO-KUUUN!"teriak Sakura dengan wajah merah menahan amarah dan asap panas yang keluar dari kedua telinganya.

**TSUDZUKU**

Akhirnya Vie updet lagi, setelah ujian Nasional yang sungguh menguras tenaga*?* dan otakku yang kecil ini XD.

Maaf lagi-lagi Vie nggak bisa balas review, tapi Vie janji chapter besok pasti bakalan Vie balas deh XD.

Dan Arigatou sudah fave fic ini^_^

Okey yang terakhir Vie minta Reviewnya ya~


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM PRINCE**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**Sasuke ×Sakura**

**Genre**

**Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated**

**T **

**Inspirasi**

**Terinspirasi dari serial comics karya Aikawa Saki yang judulnya juga sama, tapi Vie rubah dari asli komiknya.**

**Summary**

Sakura Haruno seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, dengan ciri khas rambutnya yang seperti permen kapas, Sakura sangatlah benci dengan yang namanya judo. Tiba-tiba datanglah Sasuke pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dengan keahliannya bermain judo, dengan santainya dia menunjuk Sakura sebagai managernya. Bagaimanakah penderitaan Sakura yang harus selalu melayani Sasuke yang egois?

**Big Thanks To : Lucy Uchino, Gha mika chiiyamada, Sasusakulovers, haru-no-yuki, Aiko Uchiha, uchiharuno phorepeerr, Sakura Centrik, Cherry SS, Beky, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, Naomi Takara, Narukoko, Ninda Uchiharuno, Hyuuga Kimichi, saku v sasu, SS love, Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, karikazuka, Karasu Uchiha, Chidori, Ria-Chan.**

**Balasan Review:**

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom: **Iya, terima kasih konkritnya Haku-chan^^, itu sangat membangun, emh apakah ini sudah agak panjang?

**Gha mika chiiyamada: **Iya, moga-moga dapet nilai bagus, soalnya Vie lagi narget ke SMA yang syaratnya nilai UN harus tinggi, doakan agar nilai Vie bagus ya? Iya, Vie banyakin scan SasoSaku soalnya pengen buat mereka akrab dulu. Apa lagi Saso kan pair fave ku^^

**BlueHaruchi Uchiha: **Iya, makasih udah review^^

**Ria-Chan: **Kalau yang ini gimana? Udah agak panjang kan? Iya salam kenal^^

**Karikazuka: **Makasih konkritnya^^sangat membangun.

**Karasu Uchiha: **Hah? Genre sport? Emang ada ya^_^"

**Chidori: **Yang ini gimana? Udah agak panjang kan?

•

•

•

≠**BlackCherry≠**

**Chapter 5**

"Huft, kalau begini terus... kapan sampai rumahku~" gumam seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda pucat yang saat ini berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih sembari merengut kesal.

CKIIIIT

Mobil lamborghini itu dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata mengerem mendadak tepat di pinggir Sakura yang sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Hey kau! Tidak lihat gadis cantik sedang berjalan ya?" teriak Sakura narsis.

Brak!

Keluarlah orang yang mengemudikan mobil lamborghini itu, berjalan menuju Sakura dengan tangan kanan yang hendak melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya dan tangan kirinya yang di masukkan di saku celananya.

"Dari sebelum latihan hingga selesai kau belum juga pulang?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke pangeran sekolah KHS dengan nada dan wajah datar.

Sakura lantas menatap Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat keren itu, _'Oh Kami-sama... Adegan ini-adegan ini seperti di drama-drama Korea, kyaaaa berarti aku adalah tokoh utamanya!' _batin Sakura yang mengkhayal ke mana-mana dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Sasuke yang merasa ditatap seperti itu oleh Sakura pun mulai menggodanya, "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apakah kau baru sadar kalau aku ini sangat tampan?" bisik Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"I-iya, Senpai tampan sekali seperti aktor idolaku Lee Min Ho!" jawab Sakura dengan cepat, namun Ia yang baru sadar dengan ucapannya itu sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya itu.

"Masih tetap seperti dulu," ujar Sasuke tanpa sadar dengan tatapan lembut pada Sakura yang menatapnya dengan polos.

**On Flashback **

"Aku Ingin ke taman dekat sekolah Sasuke-kun! Pokoknya aku tidak mau yang lainnya titik." ujar seorang gadis berparas cantik bersurai pink bak permen kapas pada lelaki yang saat ini bersamanya.

"Aku tidak mau, di sana banyak anak kecil! " ujar lelaki itu yang di panggil sang gadis Sasuke tidak mau kalah dengan gadis'nya' itu.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin ke sana, nanti kalau aku bosan kan bisa bermain dengan anak kecil di sana,"ujar sang gadis kesal sembari menghentak-hentakan kakinya tidak sabar.

"Kau hanya akan mempermalukan ku lagi! Aku tidak mau!" dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf itu Sasuke menatap tajam gadisnya yang saat ini menundukkan wajah cantiknya itu.

"Kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan mau kau ajak kencan tadi," gumam gadis itu pelan, namun karena tidak ada sahutan gadis itu pun mendongakkan wajahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Ia, karena tak melihat Sasuke di depannya, Ia mulai menangis dengan menggosokkan kedua tangan yang Ia kepalkan ke matanya yang berair seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau begini... mana mungkin aku tega padamu Saku, kau kan gadis yang terlahir hanya untukku." ujar seseorang dengan nada lembut yang memeluk Sakura dari belakang, tidak perlu melihat ke belakang pun Sakura sudah tahu siapa orang yang memeluknya itu.

"Hiks Sasuke-kun, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku~ hiks aku takut,"rengek Sakura sembari membalikkan badannya mengahadap Sasuke, dan balas memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hn, jadi kan ke taman?"tanya Sasuke lembut sembari membelai rambut Sakura dan mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"I-ini seperti di drama-drama Korea kan Sasu-kun?" tanya Sakura yang keluarlah syndrom imajinasinya saat Sasuke mulai romantis, dan jika boleh jujur Sasuke terkadang jengkel tetapi karena tidak ingin merusak suasana Ia pun selalu menjawab asal*poor Sakura*

"Hn, sebentar lagi kau pasti akan bilang Lee Min Ho lagi kan?" jawab Sasuke dengan malas.

"Kyaaaa Sasu-kun, kau seperti Lee Min Ho!" pekik Sakura histeris dengan tetap memeluk Sasuke.

**Off Flashback**

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang." ujar Sasuke sembari menyeret Sakura yang tidak bisa berjalan.

"T-tunggu Senpai, kakiku saki~t." rengek Sakura manja, melihat itu Sasuke pun mulai mengingat kenangan-kenangan saat Ia masih bersama dengan Sakura. Betapa manjanya Sakura pada Sasuke, namun itulah yang paling Sasuke suka dari Sakura, karena jika Sakura meminta sesuatu padanya Ia merasa dibutuhkan olehnya, secara tidak langsung Sakura meminta agar Sasuke selalu melindunginya.

"Hn,"

"Kyaaa Senpai kenapa jadi tertular Saso-kun?" pekik Sakura yang saat ini digendong ala bridal style oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun tatapannya menjadi tajam dengan rahang mengeras menhan amarah, namun sebisa mungkin Ia tahan, Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura seperti dulu. Karena Ia sudah bertekad, mulai saat ini Ia ingin memiliki Sakura, dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Ia yakin bahwa Sakura masih mencintainya, walaupun Ia hilang ingatan.

Brak!

"Aw! Pelan-pelan tidak bisa ya?" ujar Sakura yang di dudukkan Sakura lumayan kasar.

"Hn,"

≠**BlackCherry≠**

Plok plok plok

Suara oplosan dan gemuruh dari murid-murid Sekolahan Sungkyunkwan yang saat ini sedang menonton lomba judo di ruangan yang sangat luas dengan bangku penonton lumayan banyak, "Bagus! Bagus sekali Gaara, minggu depan kita akan study tour sekalian mengikuti lomba judo di negara Jepang yang terkenal kepintarannya bermain judo, kalian tidak boleh kalah! Maka dari itu, kalian harus berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh." ujar seorang lelaki lumayan tampan bersurai pirang cepak dengan nada yang menggebu-gebu.

"Huh, Jepang ya? Aku pasti akan mengalahkan si brengsek itu!" desis seorang lelaki bersurai merah bata tampan dengan menyeringai kejam.

"Lebih baik aku menelphone gadisku, kira-kira sedang apa dia?"

Sedangkan di tempat yang berjarak berkilo-kilo meter yaitu jepang, kita sorot tokoh utama kita.

Drrt drrt drrt

Sakura yang merasa di sakunya bergetar mengambil hp flip pink nya, lalu melihat siapa yang menelphoneya. Melihat nama Panda Oppa pada layar hp nya Ia langsung mengangkat penuh semangat.

"_Oppa_! Kenapa tidak menghubungiku tadi malam?" ujar Sakura dengan suara memekakan telinga.

'Hey, kecilkan suara cemprengmu itu.'

"Jawab dulu~ aku sangat merindukanmu, cepatlah ke Jepang."

'Iya, minggu depan aku akan ke sana.'

"Benarkah? Yeah! Kalau begitu jangan lupa belikan aku oleh-oleh ya?"

'Tidak mau, ya sudah aku mau latihan bye.'

"Hey! Apa-apaan itu? Haaah kenapa dimatikan?" pekik Sakura histeris.

Melihat Sakura yang sedang berdebat dengan hp nya itu pun Sasuke menatapnya heran, "Kalau tidak salah, _Oppa _adalah bahasa Korea yang berarti kakak. Memangnya kau punya seorang kakak di sana?"

"Eh tidak, di sana _Oppa_ juga panggilan untuk kekasih." jawab Sakura malu sembari menggigit jarinya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau... " ujar Sasuke terkejut.

"Emh Iya, dia sepertimu pelit bicara dan gayanya seperti Lee Min Ho!" jawab Sakura antusias, oh ayolah Sakura... kau tidak lihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah menyeramkan? Lagi-lagi nama aktor itu yang kau sebut.

Mendengar itu Sasuke lalu menatap Sakura tajam. "K-kenapa menatapku begitu? Eh, Senpai awas!" teriak Sakura panik yang melihat Sasuke akan menabrak kendaraan lain. Lalu Sasuke menghadap lurus ke depan. Ia menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah yang siap meledak, sungguh Sasuke tidak suka dianding-bandingkan dengan seseorang, apalagi itu adalah kekasih Saskura._'Baik, aku akan merebutnya.'_ Batin Sasuke sembari tersenyum sinis.

Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat di sekitarnya banyak aura jahat hanya menahan takut. Namun sekelebat ingatan dengan ekspresi yang sama membuat kepalanya sakit. Sontak saja Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. "Sakura-Sakura! Bangun_"_ hanya itu yang terdengar oleh pendengaran Sakura sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

**On Flashback**

Di taman yang sangat luas itu, yang biasanya banyak anak kecil bermain tampak sepi di sana. Namun tampak sepasang kekasih sedang berdebat hebat di sana, membuat sang gadis merasa takut.

"Aku sudah berapa kali bilang! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sasori!" bentak sang lelaki dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Ma-maaf Sasu-kun, t-tapi bagaimana pun juga Saso-kun adalah sahabat kita."jawab sang gadis dengan nada sedikit bergetar takut, Ia meneteskan air matanya.

'Heh! Menangis menangis dan menangis yang bisa kau lakukan!" bentak lelaki itu lagi yang baginya air mata itu adalah sebuah tameng sang gadis agar sang lelaki itu tidak marah lagi.

Merasa tak dihiraukan sang lelaki pun menjambak rambut wanita itu yang sehalus sutra, "Kenapa tak kau jawab? Apa kau merasa tidak puas dengan ciumanku hem? Lantas kau berciuman dengannya?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah gelap mata itu.

"Ti-tidak seperti itu Sasu-kun hiks, k-kau hanya salah paham hiks." jawab sang gadis terbata-bata.

Mendengar itu Sasuke pun tersenyum sinis, lalu menampar Sakura dengan kasar hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah. "Dasar wanita murahan!"

**Off Flashback**

"Hah hah hah!"

"Kau sudah bangun? Tadi kau pingsan, jadi aku membawamu ke apartemenku. Kenapa kau seperti habis berlari maraton seperti itu? Mimpi buruk ya?" tanya Sasuke khawatir yang melihat Sakura sadar dengan peluh membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

Sakura tak menjawab, Ia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan rasa penuh takut. "K-kau tidak akan seperti itu kan?"gumam Sakura pada Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang memilukan.

Sasuke ingat dengan ekspresi itu, itu adalah saat-saat Ia bertengkar hebat dengan Sakura. '_Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi!'_ batin Sasuke gelisah melihat Sakura yang masih menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan dan memilukan seperti itu.

Melihatnya seperti itu membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah, Ia takut jika Sakura mengingat memori itu, kalau itu sampai terjadi apa yang harus Ia lakukan?

Sasuke lalu mendekati Sakura yang masih duduk memeluk lututnya itu, Ia lantas memeluknya dan bergumam, "Maaf maafkan, aku maafkan aku."

"Hiks hiks aku taku~t, aku taku~k hiks."sahut Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan menangis pilu.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu lagi kan? Hiks aku-aku sangat takut hiks."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sungguh Ia sangat merasa bersalah. Ia takut Sakura akan tertekan seperti dulu, hingga Ia dipanggilkan para psikolog karena mentalnya tidak kuat setelah kejadian waktu 'itu', Ia takut kalau itu sampai terjadi lagi, hingga Sasuke harus berpisah dengan Sakura.

**TSUDZUKU**

Nggak tahu mau ngomong apa, yang pasti Review aja XD


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM PRINCE**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**Sasuke × Sakura**

**Genre**

**Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated**

**T **

**Inspirasi**

**Terinspirasi dari serial comics karya Aikawa Saki yang judulnya juga sama, tapi Vie rubah dari asli komiknya.**

**Big Thanks To : Lucy Uchino, Gha mika chiiyamada, Sasusakulovers, haru-no-yuki, Aiko Uchiha, uchiharuno phorepeerr, Sakura Centrik, Cherry SS, Beky, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, Naomi Takara, Narukoko, Ninda Uchiharuno, Hyuuga Kimichi, saku v sasu, SS love, Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, karikazuka, Karasu Uchiha, Chidori, Ria-Chan, SSL, Cerry Kuchiki, No Name.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6

**Flashback**

Di kamar yang sangat luas itu tampak seorang gadis cantik nan imut masih bergulat di tempat tidurnya. Kamar yang berdominan warna merah muda dan putih itu tampak berantakan. Lihat saja bantal-bantal dengan gambar hello kitty lucu-lucu itu berserakan di lantai yang juga bergambar hello kitty itu, lalu peralatan sekolah yang berserakan di mana-mana.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Saskuraaa ayo cepat bangun! Aish kau ini, tidur saja pakai pintunya dikunci. Ingat yah, hari ini kamu 'kan hari pertama masa orientatasi saya~ng, kalau terlambat bagaimana?" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai merah muda pucat.

"Emh~ iya aku bangun," sahut Sakura dari dalam, dengan malas Ia bangun dan mengambil juba mandinya.

Setelah mandi Sakura langsung memakai seragam barunya yang baru diambil saat daftar ulang, Ia tak menyangka jika Ia diterima di sekolahan favorit bertaraf International itu. ia ingin sekolah di sana berharap cita-citanya akan terwujud, karena di sekolahan itu sudah terkenal dengan para alumni yang rata-rata sukses pada bidang kesukaanya masing-masing.

Selesai memakai seragamnya Sakura langsung berlari turun menuju ruang tamu, dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan belum disisir Ia berlari dengan membawa sisir dan dua kuncir rambut yang terdapat boneka kecil berbentuk hello kitty kecil berwarna pink putih.

"_Kaa-san_, ini! Cepat yah, aku sudah akan terlambat nih!" ujar Sakura sembari memberikan sisir dan kedua kuncirnya pada _Kaa-san_ nya.

"Sudah tahu akan MOS, tapi masih saja bangun kesiangan. Ayo duduk sisni biar _Kaa-san_ gampang mendadanimu."

Setelah duduk di depan _Kaa-san_ nya, Sakura mengambil cermin kecil di tasnya, dan terlihat _Kaa-san_ nya yang sedang menguncir rambut Sakura menjadi dua. Lalu menata poni Sakura yang rata itu ke depan. Dan terlihatlah Sakura yang pada dasarnya sudah imut menjadi tambah imut.

"Nah sudah selesai, cepat pergi sana nanti terlambat! Oh ya, nanti _Kaa-san_ akan pergi ke Sunagakure untuk penelitian selama satu minggu. Jadi jaga kesehatan dan selalu menjaga penampilan ya sayang." Ujar _Kaa-san _Sakura sembari membelai pipi anaknya yang chaby dan sedikit kemerahan itu. wajar jika Tsunade yang tak lain adalah _Kaa-san_ Sakura itu selalu mengingatkan Sakura akan penampilannya, karena Tsunade adalah Dokter Kecantikan.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_ juga. Aku pamit ya?" ujar Sakura dengan tersenyum manis memajukan wajahnya pada _Kaa-san_ nya guna mencium kedua pipinya itu. lalu bergegas keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di halaman yang sangat luas itu tampak ratusan murid baru yang akan menjalani MOS itu berbaris dengan sangat rapi, tampak pula Panitia-Panitia MOS yang mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dengan lambang sekolah pada dada kirinya. Beberapa Panitia ada yang memandu para adik-adiknya itu untuk berbaris yang rapi, ada pula Panitia-Panitia lelaki yang mengincar adik-adiknya yang cantik itu untuk di goda atau meminta nomor telepon.

Berbeda dengan lelaki tampan yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon yang sangat rindang itu dengan menatap keadaan sekitar dengan bosan. Lalu tak lama kemudian tampak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berlari terbirit-birit menuju teman-teman seangkatannya yang sudah berbaris itu. Hm, tampaknya gadis itu terlambat, lelaki itu pun menyeringai sepertinya Ia mempunyai rencana untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu berjalan menghampiri gadis yang mempunyai ciri khas dari rambutnya itu. "Hm, kau! Cepat ke belakang barisan." Ujarnya dengan menatap gadis itu tajam, dilihat dari dekat ternyata gadis ini sangat cantik dengan gaya yang imut. Bagaimana tidak? Cara gadis itu menatapnya dengan sangat polos, biasanya jika murid lain dimarahi pasti akan menundukkan wajahnya, tapi tidak dengan gadis ini. Ia malah balas menatapnya dengan sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, bibir yang mengerucut, mata emerlad yang indah dan bulu mata lentik itu menatapnya tanpa kedip.

Sungguh Sasori─nama lelaki itu tak sanggup melihat tingkah gadis di depannya ini. Pandangannya tertuju pada bibir mungil gadis di depannya ini yang mengerucut indah. Tak tahan ditatap seperti itu terus menerus Sasori pun akhirnya membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan menuju belakang barisan.

"_Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan."_ Batin Sasori sembari tersenyum tipis, yang membuat para Siswi yang melihatnya bersemu merah.

Sedangkan Sakura─gadis yang mempunyai ciri khas pada rambutnya itu masih tak sadar, Ia sungguh terpesona akan ketampanan dan keimutan pemuda tadi. Sakura jadi meragukan apa itu tadi benar _Senpai_ nya? Karena pemuda tadi sangatlah Baby face. Makanya Sakura yang ditatap _Senpai_nya dengan tajam itu tidak takut, Ia malah balas menatap _Senpai_ yang masih diragukannya itu dengan terkesima.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya Sakura langsung beranjak ke belakang barisan, di mana _Senpai_ yang menyuruhnya ke belakang itu sudah di sana duluan. Sasori yang melihat gadis cantik bersurai merah mudah itu menatapnya dengan datar, walaupun entah kenapa ia merasakan dadanya berdegup dengan kencang, apakh ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Ikuti aku." Ujar Sasori sesampainya gadis cantik yang terus menundukkan wajah imutnya itu di depannya. Sang gadis hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang kesehatan itu tampak seorang lelaki tampan bersurai dark blue tidur di kasur kecil berwarna serba putih itu.

**BRAK!**

Terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu ruang UKS dengan kasar, setelah terbuka tampaklah gadis bersurai hitam pendek dengan wajah yang sudah memerah marah bertambah marah, saat ia melihat lelaki yang ia cari sejak tadi malah tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"SASUKEEE! Kenapa kau malah tiduran di sini? Ayo! Cepat bangun, kalau tidak aku pastikan kau akan mati sekarang juga!" geram gadis itu sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Hn, tidak bisakah kau diam, Konan?" gumam Sasuke pelan sembari membuka matanya, dan tampaklah mata onyxnya yang kelam dengan lipatan mata yang tajam.

"Aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi, kau ini tidak bisa sopan sedikit dengan _Senpai_ mu, ya?" tanya Konan dengan menatap Sasuke sinis.

Sasuke lalu bangun dan beranjak keluar dari ruang kesehatan, namun saat tepat di depan pintu Sasuke berhenti sejenak saat Konan berbicara.

"Kau itu Ketua Osis, tapi sikapmu tidak menunjukkan seperti itu. saat ini adalah hari pertama MOS, kau yang seharusnya berpidato tadi... hhh! Aku jadi frustasi karenamu, aku ini kan sudah tidak menjadi Anggota Osis, tapi karena di antara semua teman-temanmu tidak ada yang berani menegurmu. Jadi akulah yang turun tangan."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, lalu meneruskan perjalanannya lagi.

Di bawah pohon yang rindang itu tampak dua orang yang berbeda gender itu duduk berhadapan di sana.

"_Senpai_, sampai kapan kita seperti ini? Ini sudah hampir satu jam tahu!" gerutu sang gadis bersurai merah mudah yang tak lain adalah Sakura. Ia menatap _Senpai_ nya itu dengan memelas, pasalnya ia dan _Senpai_ berambut merah ini sedari tadi hanya duduk tanpa berbincang sama sekali. Sakura yang pada dasarnya memang tidak suka dengan keheningan pun semakin kesal dengan manusia di depannya ini. Ia kira _Senpai_ nya ini akan menghukumnya, nyatanya malah menyuruh Sakura duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa kau cantik sekali?" tanya Sasori tanpa sadar terucap dari bibirnya, ia menatap gadis di depannya dengan tanpa kedip seolah terpana akan kecantikan alami gadis polos yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Sedang apa kalian?" sahut seseorang dari samping Sakura dan Sasori.

Sontak membuat Sakura menoleh ke asal suara itu, sedangkan Sasori sendiri tak bergeming karena ia tahu siapa itu. sakura melihat sesosok pria yang sangat tampan itu dengan kemeja putih yang dua kancing teratasnya terbuka dan dibalut dengan jas almamater sekolah.

Sakura langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menghampiri pemuda tampan itu, "Ini _Senpai_... dari sejam yang lalu _Senpai_ ini menahanku di sini~" rengek Sakura sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori yang sedari tadi masih duduk dengan menatap Sakura dengan geli, melihat tingkah gadis itu yang kekanak-kanakan.

Sasuke─nama pemuda itu langsung menatap sahabatnya yang masih cengo dengan tingkah gadis yang sedang mengadu padanya. Sasuke lalu menatap gadis di depannya ini dengan gemas, ingin sekali ia mencubit kedua pipi chubby kemerah-merahan di depannya ini. Tapi ia masih ingat dengan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit, kalau ia sampai benar-benar melakukannya apa kata dunia? Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sifat coolnya kepergok mencubit pipi Siswi baru yang imut ini?

Sedangkan Sasori melihat Sasuke yang ia yakini sedang terkena wabah dengan pesona alami gadis bersurai merah mudah ini menatapnya dengan datar. Dalam hati ia merutuki nasibnya yang mempunyai saingan berat, karena saingannya itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Begitulah awal pertemuan mereka, selanjutnya mereka menjadi sahabat dekat. Walaupun sering kali Sasuke dan Sasori bertengkar karena iri satu sama lain, entah itu karena Sasuke yang mengetahui Sasori dan Sakura jalan berdua tanpanya, atau Sasori yang selalu menegur Sasuke yang sering mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk mencium Sakura yang masih terlalu polos. Bayangkan saja Sakura masih kelas satu SMP, dan Sasuke selalu mencium Sakura yang gampang terpana pada ketampanan kedua sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback Off**

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Tampak Handphone flip berwarna pink itu bergetar di meja belajar kamar Sakura. Sakura lalu mengangkatnya dengan malas, bagaimanapun juga ia masih kepikiran tentang insiden kemarin antara ia dan Sasuke itu.

'Kenapa lama mengangkatnya?' ujar suara di sebrang dengan datar.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa _Oppa_, a-aku hanya ngantuk saja kok." Jawab Sakura kaku, ini pertama kalinya ia berbohong pada kekasihnya itu.

'Oh, aku harap itu memang benar.' Sahut Gaara, pemuda di sebrang itu tahu jelas kalau Gadisnya itu berbohong, karena Gaara tahu betul bagaimana Sakura bersikap saat ia sedang berbohong. Memang Sakura pikir ia sudah berapa tahun mengenal luar dalam tentang Sakura, termasuk masa lalunya, ia tahu tentang masa lalu Sakura dari sahabat Sakura sendiri.

"Emh i-iya,"

'Besok jemput aku di bandara H, aku akan ke Jepang lebih awal dari teman-temanku, karena Guruku sendiri yang menyuruhku melihat-lihat lawan dan ruangan yang akan dipakai saat even nanti.'

"Hmmph," pekik Sakura menahan tawa.

Gaara mengernyit heran, 'Kenapa tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu.' Ujar Gaara kesal.

"Hihihi tidak-tidak, hanya saja _Oppa_ berbicara sangat panjang. Ini kedua kalinya saat─" ucapan Sakura terpoong dengan sahutan pria tampan di sebrang sana.

'Jangan ingat hal itu. pokoknya kau harus menjemputku."

Tuuut Tuuut Tuuut

Sakura hanya menatap ponselnya dengan geli, ia tahu betul dengan sifat kekasihnya jika sudah gugup atau apa pasti dia akan langsung mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak.

Dan saingan terberatpun akan datang, bagaimana reaksi Sasuke dan Sasori saat bertemu dengan kekasih Sakura? Kita lihat saja nanti, yang pasti rivalnya yang satu ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM PRINCE**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**Sasuke × Sakura**

**Genre**

**Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated**

**T **

**Inspirasi**

**Terinspirasi dari serial comics karya Aikawa Saki yang judulnya juga sama, tapi Vie rubah dari asli komiknya.**

**Big Thanks To : Lucy Uchino, Gha mika chiiyamada, Sasusakulovers, haru-no-yuki, Aiko Uchiha, uchiharuno phorepeerr, Sakura Centrik, Cherry SS, Beky, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, Naomi Takara, Narukoko, Ninda Uchiharuno, Hyuuga Kimichi, saku v sasu, SS love, Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, karikazuka, Karasu Uchiha, Chidori, Ria-Chan, SSL, Cerry Kuchiki, No Name.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

"Dorrr!" sebuah suara yang cukup nyaring itu sukses membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu terkejut.

"Eh!" Sakura─nama gadis itu sontak membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sasori yang menatapnya tanpa bersalah sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Ha~h aku pikir siapa? Kau ini mengagetkanku saja Saso-kun!"

"Hmph, aku hanya ingin membuatmu terkejut dan melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang imut ini." Ungkap Sasori jujr sembari mencubit kedua pipi chubby Sakura gemas.

"Hufft, jangan merusak moodku ya? Padahal aku pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi ingin menenangkan pikiranku." Gerutu Sakura dengan bibir mungilnya yang dimajukan. Setelah mengucapkan itu Sakura melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke kelas.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Sasori sembari mengikuti gadis mungil nan imut itu dari belakang. Padahal baru kemarin ia akrab dengan Sakura, tapi kenapa sekarang malah mengacuhkannya?

Langkah pelan Sakura berhenti sejenak. "Dimasa laluku... ada hubungan apa di antara kita?" tanya Sakura ragu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata emerladnya yang indah bergulir ke sana ke mari dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut gelisah.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya SasoRi terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Sakura akan bertanya seperti itu, kalau memang ia sudah mengingat masa lalunya mengapa ia bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan dia? Kenapa tidak Sasuke yang notabenenya cinta matinya─ralat cinta matinya dulu atau masih?

"Ah tidak apa-apa... sekarang itu tidak penting, yang lalu biarlah berlalu hanya saja... ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiranku. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas duluan yah!" membalikkan badan Sakura menampilkan wajah yang ceria namun seperti dipaksakan.

Entah kenapa Sasori yang melihat itu menatap Sakura dengan khawatir, ia takut kalau sampai ia mengingat masa lalunya, bukannya apa-apa hanya saja masa yang dulu dengan sekarang nampaknya Sakura lebih bahagia yang sekarang. Menghela napas panjang Sasori berjalan dengan pelan menuju ruang ekskul judo.

**Ckiiiiiiiit**

"Hueeee Temeee kau mau membunuhku ya? Hufft, tadi itu kita nyaris saja tertabrak beberapa kendaraan tahu!" pekik Naruto yang menumpang mobil Sasuke, ouh kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana bisa mereka baikan setelah kejadian di ruang ekskul judo itu. Yah walaupun mereka sering bertengkar namun tetap saja tidak bisa memutuskan persahabatan mereka yang terjalin sejak lama itu, walau waktu SMP ia beda sekolah dengan Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau diam Dobe! Telingaku sakit mendengar suara cemprengmu itu," ujar Sasuke dengan menatap Naruto tajam. Tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang melongo menatapnya Sasuke dengan cepat keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Naruto yang sepertinya masih belum sadar seutuhnya.

Namun saat Sasuke berjalan menuju koridor sekolah yang panjang itu ia berhenti tepat di belokan menuju lift. Ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan, menatap tajam mereka─Sasori dan mantan kekasihnya Sakura mereka terlihat sangat mesra dengan Sasori yang mencubit kedua pipi chubby Sakura, sama persis apa yang selalu ia lakukan dulu saat mereka masih bersama. A~h mengingat tentang masa lalu membuat Sasuke semakin menginginkan Sakura kembali padanya.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke dikejutkan dengan seseorang berambut pirang yang menabraknya begitu keras, membuat ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sasuke tahu pasti siapa yang menabraknya, dengan tatapan horornya ia mengangkat wajahnya ke atas di mana sahabatnya yang menurut Sasuke suaranya cempreng itu berdiri di depannya sembari menggaruk rambutnya dengan cengengesan.

"Maaf Teme hehehe aku tidak sengaja, habis aku tidak bisa mengeremkan kakiku yang begitu lincah berlari tadi. Ehehehe, a-aku mau k-ke toilet dulu ya? Daaah Temeeee!"

"Awas kau Dobeeeee!" teriakan Sasuke menggema di sepanjang koridor, untungnya di sana masih sepi karena memang Sasuke pergi sekolah tadi kepagian.

.

.

.

Teng teng teng teng teng

Bel sekolah yang menandakan waktunya murid-murid pulang itu membuat para murid bersorak senang.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura pada sahabatnya yang sudah beberapa hari ini memusuhinya. Dengan langkah cepat Sakura menghampiri Ino yang masih membereskan peralatan sekolahnya yang berserakan di meja.

"Hn, kukira kau tidak ingat denganku." ujar Ino cuek tanpa menatap Sakura yang sekarang menarik kursi ke depan bangku Ino, lalu ia duduk dengan tegang di sana.

"Aku mohon jangan musuhi aku seperti ini Ino, a-aku bahkan tidak tahu apa salahku. t-tapi jika aku punya salah padamu aku minta maaf! Jadi... mari kita bersama lagi, menjalin persahabatan tanpa adanya dendam di antara kita."

Ino menataap wajah Sakura yang menunduk, "Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji!"

Mendongakkan kepalanya Sakura menatap Ino dengan tersenyum manis, "Iya, janji apa itu?"

"Berjanji akan selalu menceritakan jika kau mempunyai masalah. "

Sakura dengan semangat menganggukkan kepalanya, ia sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Ino. Mungkin ini memang salahnya, karena Sakura cukup tahu dengan sifat sahabatnya ini. Dulu juga pernah seperti ini, itu karena Sakura tak mau bercerita pada Ino dan akhirnya Ino lah yang menjauh.

"Tapi... hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu," ujar Sakura sedih.

Melihat itu Ino pun tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula sepulang sekolah aku mau ke rumah Sai."

"Eh? Kau sudah pacaran dengannya?" tanya Sakura terkejut sembari mengerlingkan matanya menggoda Ino yang merona merah.

"Tidak! Aku ke rumah Sai karena ada pesan dari Tou-san untuknya..." sahut Ino dengan cepat, namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia memang menyimpan perasaan untuk Sai.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah aku ke ruang ekskul judo dulu yah?" pamit Sakura pada sahabatnya.

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu beranjak keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

Di ruangan yang sangat luas itu tampak Naruto yang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen tentang biodata lawannya nanti.

"Hmm, dari Korea ya? Lawan yang sangat tangguh." gumam Naruto sembari menatap foto-foto yang terterah pada lembaran-lembaran yang dipegangnya dengan serius.

Puk

Sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya itu sontak membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Serius sekali." ujar Sasori santai sembari pemanasan untuk latihan judo nanti.

"Lawan kita tahun ini sangat tangguh-tangguh, aku jadi pesimis kalau nanti kita tidak akan sampai─minimal ke semi final."

Seketika gerekan Sasori pun berhenti, "Eh? Sebegitu tangguhnya 'kah?" tanya Sasori sembari melanjutkan gerakan meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Yah, berbeda dengan tahun lalu. Ah~ tapi tidak apa-apa, kita 'kan masih punya Teme!"

"Jangan panggil aku Teme saat latihan Judo **Dobe**." sahut Sasuke yang baru masuk ruangan dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Naruto yang merasakan aura horor dari Sasuke pun hanya tertawa kaku.

Tap Tap Tap

"Emh~ maaf, apa aku terlambat?" tanya Sakura yang baru datang sembari membungkukkan badannya sebentar..

"Kau datang tepat waktu Sakura-chan, hehehe." Jawab Naruto terkekeh dengan berjalan mendekati Sakura lalu merangkulnya.

Sontak saja Sasori langsung melepaskan rangkulan Naruto yang terbilang erat itu. Sedangkan Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan mematikan.

.

.

.

"Ternyata jadi manager susah juga," keluh Sakura pada Sasori yang membantunya merapikan ruangan bekas latihan judo.

Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang cemberut namun tampak semakin imut dan cantik.

Yah, Sasori akui memang pekerjaan Sakura tadi sangat banyak. Apa lagi teman-temannya banyak yang menjahili Sakura, sementara Sasuke lebih parah lagi. Setiap jam, menit, detik selalu saja menyuruh Sakura yang aneh-aneh. Bahkan menyuruh Sakura untuk mengambilkan handuk kecilnya yang berada pada jarak dua jengkal jari! Dan jadilah teman-teman judonya memberi julukan Anggel pada Sakura yang selalu menolong Sasuke tanpa penolakan sama sekali.

Puk

"Eh?" Sasori menepuk kepala Sakura lembut sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini, kuharap kau masih mau menjadi manager kami."

"Hehehe, tentu saja Sasori-kun!" lain di mulut lain di hati. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa galau yang teramat, ia takut jika Gaara mengetahui kalau ia dekat-dekat judo─bahkan menjadi manager judo maka Gaara akan marah besar padanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
